My Name is Sage
by XxConquerGravityxX
Summary: We've almost defeated the Mogadorians. All we need to do is hone our Legacies, practice our fighting skills- We're going to need all we've got. Who knows? Maybe on the path to greatness, we'll meet someone to help us succeed..
1. Chapter 1

Six stood back, patiently awaiting my attack. I ran towards her, raised my fist, and swung.

She easily grabbed my hand with her telekinesis, and tossed me backwards. I skidded across the concrete.

I stood up and dusted my shirt off. Six smiled, and vanished. I frowned.

She appeared behind me and wrapped her arm around my neck, trapping me in a headlock. I kicked backwards, landing a blow on her kneecap. I whipped around; Six stunned; and kicked her again. She tripped and I delivered a drop kick.

She merely let out a quick moan and swept my feet out from under me. I thudded against the ground. I leaped up and rammed my hands squarely into her shoulders, making her stumble back. She tripped on a rock and fell on her back. I grinned as she scowled at me. She raised a hand and I was suddenly in the air, hanging upside down. I yelled a 'hey!'

She simply laughed and tossed me into the pool. The water crashed over me. I treaded up to the surface, a slight grin on my face. She lifted me up and out of the water with her telekinesis.

"I can tell you're getting a bit better.." She said.

"Oh really?" I laughed, twisting my shirt to wring it out. Six nodded, her eyes twinkling.

I sprinted over to her to shove her into the water. She smiled and disappeared. I let out an annoyed groan.

"Why do you have to do that?"

She reappeared right in front of my face. "Why not?"

Butterflies flooded my stomach, having her be so close. I could practically feel her warm breath over my nose and cheeks. She snickered, now blonde, wavy hair falling around her face. She padded into the house, leaving me alone outside.

I jumped back into the pool; already being wet. I swam around, wondering how I got sucked into being on the run with two aliens, battling other aliens. Yet- I had to admit, it was the most exciting thing that had happened to me in a long time.

I floated onto my back. I closed my eyes, letting my mind wander. What happens if we defeat the Mogadorians? I know John and the others will have to go back to Lorien, but.. Will I just lead a normal life again? I'm scared to think of a life without the Garde. I was jerked out of my thoughts as John called out to me.

"You hungry, or what?" He said.

I replied, slightly annoyed, "Yeah.."

"Okay, c'mon!" He said, and stepped back inside. I heaved myself out of the pool to follow him.

I shook my head vigorously, waterdroplets spraying in all directions.

I poked my head inside to see Marina, John, Six, Eight, Nine, and Ella huddled around a pizza.

"Can I come in? My clothes are all wet.." I said, frowning.

Nine turned to face me. "Yeah, we don't care. Get in here."

I nodded, looking down at my sopping wet clothes. "Okay."

I stepped inside and squeezed into the group.

"Finally decided to join us, Sam?" John laughed. I gave a sarcastic 'ha, ha' and grabbed a paper plate.

With all of John, Six, Eight, Nine, and Marina's money combined, it was enough to buy us a great sized house with plenty of cash left over. Marina and Ella shared a room, John got his own room, Eight got his own room, Nine and I shared a room, and Six's room was shared with no one. We had four bathrooms, an upstairs, main floor, basement, etceteras.

I sat down at the table to wait for everyone else. I always felt kind of annoyed, being the only one without some kind of awesome powers, but I was still accepted. I'm really just thankful to be alive- I honestly believed I was going to die in that Mogadorian cave. I glared down at the thick scars crisscrossing all over my body. I squeezed my eyes shut, the horrible flashbacks all returning to me.

_ Setrakus Ra laughed; a cold, nasty laugh as I was dragged into the center of the cave by two Mogadorian soldiers. They hung me by my wrists, suspended over the bubbling green lava lake. I shook; trying to wriggle out of the cuffs, yet knowing it was no good._

_Setrakus Ra curled his lips, beckoning one of his Mogs to him. The Mog handed him a gleaming razor blade. The leader grinned maliciously at me, holding the blade up for me to see. It was made of some kind of metal that in no way could be found on Earth; it had a slight red glow emanating from it. He stepped towards me._

_"Tell me where Four is," He snarled, his ugly pointed teeth inches from my face._

_"I'm not telling you anything! John will get here with Nine, and you'll ALL be dead!" I snapped, hiding my terror._

_Setrakus Ra smiled and shoved the razor into my skin. He ripped it down my arm. I cried out in agony; it wasn't just any blade cut- my skin bubbled and fizzed, wearing away slowly. Blood cascaded down my forearm, dripping off my fingers and into the lava lake._

_"Where is he?!" The Mogadorian leader growled._

_"I told you, I'm not telling you!" I said, my voice slightly shaky. Setrakus Ra brought the blade to my cheek, digging into it not hard enough to do damage, but to get his point across._

_"I want his location now. I'll cut off all your limbs if I have to," Setrakus Ra grinned and dug the razor in with more force._

_I clenched my teeth and spat, "You're not getting his location. Kill me if you want to. I'll never say anything."_

_"Very well." The leader smirked and yanked the blade down my face and over my jaw. I gave a loud shout, my face rocketing into pain. It burned, and I could hear the crackling of my skin as it was destroyed. Setrakus Ra just laughed and held out his hand; awaiting his next weapon to torture me with. A Mog set a vibrating, crystal dagger on his hand. Setrakus Ra's eyes gleamed with excitement. He closed his hand around it and the blade erupted to life with a blinding flash. _

_Setrakus Ra slashed the blade over my shirt without warning, and the cloth was blanketed with flames. I shouted in surprise, the fire connecting with my stomach. For the second time, I felt my skin bubbling and sizzling, crackling away and falling to the lake below. I cried out in pain. _

_'I'm never getting out of this, am I? I'm going to die here..' I thought, my teeth clenched together and my knuckles white from being balled together so tightly. I shook violently._

_"Please.. Stop.." I pleaded, tears streaming down my cheeks. The flame burning my skin away had subsided, leaving an unbearable burning. _

_He chuckled and placed the dagger's blade on the underside of my wrist. Suddenly, it clicked- He was going to make me bleed out._

_ He was going to cut my vein and torture me; while I was just slowly but surely bleeding to death. 'Good job, Mogadorians.' I thought, and braced myself. He slit my wrist, right above the vein. I twitched. I heard him snicker as he jabbed the dagger into my vein._

_The pain was unbelievable. I screamed, feeling poison spread throughout my body. So he was going to poison me, was he? _

_Adding onto the blood flowing from my wrist, I could feel my body convulse. My mind was flickering on and off. I was floating in and out of consciousness- The poison acted extremely quickly._

_"Don't let him die." I heard Setrakus Ra bark to one of his Mogs._

_"We won't." It replied, and I was injected with some kind of needle. It kept me awake; my whole body was screaming against it. My body needed to fall unconscious._

_"You have one chance to tell me where Four is." Setrakus Ra snarled._

_I moaned. "I.. I'm n- not telling.. You." I fought to get the words out. I knew, even I was killed for it, that I would not give John away. _

_"Alright.." He said. "Bring him to the heating cell._

_"Yes, sir," The Mogs replied. The same two soldiers unhooked me from my cuffs and dragged me away from the crowd. We turned down a long corridor, doors lining the walls, agonized screams leaking out of all of them. We came to a stop at a large, metal door labeled _**_'Heating Chamber.' _**_The Mogs unlocked it and swung it open. They shoved me inside. The stench of death wafted everywhere._

_They laughed menacingly. "Good luck."_

_More metal made up the walls, and of course, a metal flooring. I was terrified. Was I going to be cooked alive?_

_Suddenly, one wall lit up with orange lights. Immediately, strong heat waves flooded off of it. The other walls followed._

_"Oh no.." I looked down. The floor would be burning hot, and all I would be able to do was burn. Slowly; painfully. _

_It lit up. I started to breathe heavily upon its own killer waves heating up my feet. I stripped off my shirt. I was already starting to sweat._

_"Oh, Lord help me.." I murmured. The next few days would be horrible._

_Five days passed. Or was it six? Maybe even seven? Burns covered my body. I was so weak I couldn't stand. I was close to giving up; I was even losing hope in John coming for me. I tried to keep what Henri and John always reminded me; even themselves- 'There's always hope.'_

_I tried to always remember that there still WAS hope, and that I might not die._

_A deafening crash made me bolt into a sitting position. I couldn't stop myself from shouting-_

_"JOHN!" It was a weak attempt at a shout. I knew he wouldn't hear me even if he were here, but then I remembered something.. His amazing hearing. I heard a faint voice, followed by more crashes._

_"Sam!"_

_It had to be John. Who else? Mogadorians yowled and screeched. Surely Nine was here as well._

_I heard the yell again._

_"Sam! Where are you?!"_

_I fought for my voice to be loud enough. "I'M DOWN HERE!"_

_"I'm coming!" His voice was unmistakable now- John was here. I could sense his shoes pounding down my corridor._

_"I'm here!" I called again. Suddenly, my door burst open. John stood there, his clothes singed._

_"Sam.." He pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad I found you. Nine and Bernie Kosar is out there battling Setrakus Ra and the Mogadorians. We have to get out of here, fast." He told me. I nodded._

_"..How e-exactly am I going to r-run?" I asked._

_"You should know the answer to that by now." With a slight grin, John lifted me into the air, scared to touch my burns and hurt me. He bolted down the hall. A voice called out._

_"Johnny, you'd better hurry! I'm getting killed out here!"_

_We sped around the corner._

_"Come on, Nine! I've got Sam, let's go!" Nine spun around and grinned. Bernie Kosar barked happily in seeing me._

_"See you later, Setrakus!" He shouted. "Out we go!"_


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to find Five to battle Setrakus Ra." Six explained to the group. "John, where's Malcom Goode's tablet? We need to know where he or she is."

John lifted his chest onto his knees. He grabbed the lock, and his chest clicked open. He grabbed my Dad's tablet. He handed it to Six.

"Who has a laptop we can use?"

Nine piped up. "Mine is right here." He picked it up and set it on the table in front of Six. The triangular port was still plugged in from the last time they had used the tablet. Six inserted the port into the tablet, and it flickered to life. The map showed five dots in Georgia, and one in Arizona.

"So we're going to Arizona?" Eight asked.

"That's what it looks like." Six replied, not looking up from the screen. She nodded to herself and shut the tablet off.

"Shouldn't we try to hone our Legacies first? John should practice his healing some more. He just discovered it anyways, and he needs to get better at it."

Six nodded again. "Yes.. Nine and John, go battle. Marina and Eight, you do the same. The two winners will battle, and I'll battle the winner of that. Ella, you can swim and whatnot. If you'd like, you can practice your Legacies as well. Okay?" I blinked.

"What about me?" I asked. Six turned.

"Oh! Sam! I'm so sorry, I forgot about you.." Her face twisted in thought. "You can actually spar with John. Nine, you'll battle me. It'll be even that way."

Nine grinned. "Okay, cool."

I leaned over to John and whispered in his ear. "I'd like to see this go down." He laughed in response.

"Alright, go ahead." Six ordered. We all filed outside. John followed me to the right side of the yard. John grinned.

"I'll go easy on you.."

I just smiled. "No telekinesis. It's not fair.." John laughed.

"Suuure."

"I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay."

He smirked and charged me. He dropped onto his knees and slid. He held his arm out to the side to trip me, but I leaped out of the way and delivered a kick to his temple. "Ow!" He said, annoyed. He grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder and slammed me into the ground. I flinched, and John picked me up and swung a fist into my cheek. I groaned shortly and sent an uppercut straight into his stomach.

I threw a hook swing into the side of his head less than a second after he bent over in pain, and sent him to the ground. He was down, and not moving.

Worry spread though me. I bent down to check on him when his eyes snapped open and he kicked straight into my chest, sending me flying fifteen feet into the air. I fell, yelling 'HELP!' all the way down, until John used his telekinesis to stop me inches from the ground.

"I almost didn't catch you." He smirked. "After all, you did tell me not to use my telekinesis."

I shot him an annoyed look, but laughed afterwards. "Thanks, Four."

"Look at Nine with Six.." John said in a hushed voice.

"Come on, John, you sound like a girl." I scowled.

"Seriously, look at them."

I looked over at the opposite side of the yard, where Nine had Six pinned to the ground, their faces uncomfortably close together.

I felt my face flush with anger. "He knows I like her! Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, bro.. He just really likes girls in general."

Six shoved him off with a smirk and shot him into the air with her telekinesis. Nine used his own telekinesis to lift her off the ground, and dropped her.

Six dropped him to stop herself from hitting the ground. She disappeared, and when Nine lowered himself from the ground, she delivered a kick to his back, sending him to the ground. She stepped on his back, her black boots planted there firmly. She grinned.

"I win."

Nine laughed. "Not just yet." He grabbed her ankles and shoved her off. He raised a hand and she was flung against the fence. He took a stride over to her and pinned her with his arm. She resisted for a moment, until he pulled her head closer to his own, and I could see Six close her eyes in surrender.

"John, make them stop!" I snapped; making sure to be quiet.

John smiled at me and ripped them apart with his mind. Six gasped.

"What-?!" Nine yelled, "Who was that?!" He asked with frustration. I looked over at John and gave a secretive chuckle. "Nice." I whispered.

"Um, okay.. I think that's enough training for today..." Six said slowly. "We'll finish later."

"Let's just go find Five, okay, guys? We can train as we go." John said.

"Lead the way." Nine grinned.

We'd been traveling for a few days, stopping occasionally to grab some food or use the restroom. Nine would always snag a seat next to Six, which left me fuming.

I usually drove, BK on my lap with his head out of the window and his tongue stretched out of his mouth gleefully.

We paused at an inn near Austin, Texas. I had been driving for a full day, and I was completely exhausted.

"No using your powers. We don't want the cops trailing us here." John explained. The group nodded. BK turned into a mouse, scurried up John's shorts, and into his pocket.

We followed Six into the inn. She took two strides to the front desk.

"Hello. We'd like two rooms, please."

The woman nodded. "One night?"

"Correct." Six replied.

"$60.73."

Six handed the money to her. The woman set our two room keys on the counter in front of Six. "Have a nice stay!" She chirped.

"Thank you. Come on, guys."

We followed each other down the hall until we weren't within earshot of anyone else.

"Okay, who's staying with who?" John asked.

"I'll stay with Ella and Eight." Marina replied. Eight stuck his hands in his pockets uneasily. "Can Nine stay with us too..? He asked.

"Sure.." Nine said, looking over at Six.

I grinned. This meant that it was John, Six, BK and I staying together. It would be the same group as before. Six smiled over at John and I.

"Awesome." She said, tossing everyone else's key to them.

Nine caught it and frowned. "Okay, well.. To our rooms, I guess. See you guys in the morning."

Everyone chirped a 'bye' and we split up. Six looked down at our room key. "Number 64."

Bernie Kosar hopped out of John's pocket and transformed back into his beagle form. We kept walking down the hall. 59, 60, 61, 62, 63..

"Here it is!" Six said. She inserted the key into the lock and twisted; the door swinging open in response. I stepped in.

"Exploration time."

Directly as you entered the room, there was a living room with two sofas and a flatscreen T.V.

To the right, there was the bathroom, with a shower _and _a tub, a sink, and a toilet. A shelf above the tub provided small bottles of conditioner, shampoo, body wash, and lotion.

To the left was the first bedroom, containing a queen bed with nightstands on either side. A bookshelf sat across from it. A small desk was located in the corner, with a nice mini lamp on top of it. A closet was tucked in near a window, in which the curtains were drawn.

I looked around the room, sat on the mattress for a moment, and got up to finish exploring. Next to the room was another bedroom, with the same layout except for two twin beds instead of one large queen bed.

Next to the living room was a tiny kitchen. It had all the regular kitchen appliances. A few paintings decorated the wall.

"Which bed or room is mine?" I asked Six and John, making my way out to them. They were sitting on the couch with the television on. They looked over to me.

"I don't know.. Six, which one do you want?" John replied.

"I'll have the queen bed." She answered.

"So John and I get the twins," I said. It was fairly late; 12:26 AM. "I'm going to sleep since I have to drive again tomorrow. Goodnight, guys." As I turned to walk in to my room, I came to a stop.

"Six? Can you come here for a second?" I had to clear up what was happening. She looked at me oddly, then stepped over to me.

"What is it..?" She inquired.

"Tell, me please.. You're so confusing. Who _do_ you like? First it's John, then it's supposedly me, now Nine?" I whispered. "Please explain."

Six sighed. "Sam, honestly, I.. I don't really know. Nine isn't really.. _me. _You'll know in time, I guess." She smiled at me and hugged me lightly. "Don't worry about it. Just go to bed; we don't want you crashing us tomorrow." I sighed, and nodded. Six backed away.

"Night, Sam!" She said, John repeating her phrase. I waved and padded into my room. I collapsed onto my bed. The mattress was extremely soft, and as I pulled the covers over myself, I was asleep almost immediately.


End file.
